Episode 7433 (24th February 2016)
Plot Aaron is surprised to find Robert helping out at the scrapyard. Aaron told Robert that he don't wants him but Robert refuses to leave. Chas regrets telling the pub customers about Gordon's abuse. Diane feels guilty for bringing Gordon back to the village and encouraging him to forge a relationship with Aaron. Diane apologise to Chas and tells Chas this is not her fault. Chas admits it she made everything worse. Gabby shows Lawrence the bridesmaids dress she is after but he is preoccupied about the interviews for an assistant gamekeeper. Rhona rings round and cancels all of the appointments so she and Paddy can talk. She asks Paddy to reveal all the details of he and Tess' relationship from the beginning, and explain what he could talk to Tess about that he couldn't with her. Gabby shows Ashley the dress but Laurel is suspicious where she got the magazine. Gabby explains Jacob gave her it, but David doesn't know. Lawrence begs Sam to move into a cottage on the estate until the poaching issue has been resolved but he rebuffs the offer as Megan's due date is fast approaching. Chrissie tells Lawrence that she caught Bernice flirting with the plumber, but he is annoyed his daughter in meddling in his marriage and asks her to back off. Jacob confirms to Laurel and Ashley that he gave Gabby the magazine. At scrapyard, Robert insists to Aaron that everyone wants justice for him and people knowing is a good thing. Aaron reveals he came home from Ireland early to try to track down Sandra, but he is unable to. Kerry attempts to get Bernice to call Hot Tony. Chrissie confronts Bernice about finding Tony's business card in her bag, calling her a gold digger, and telling Kerry that Bernice has cheated on Lawrence. Rhona is shocked as Paddy reveals Robert nearly killed him, threatened both him and Leo and also shot him. She brands her husband a hypocrite when he confesses that he kept Robert killing Katie a secret, but he doesn't want Tess' killer to go free. She wonders who her husband is now. Paddy and Rhona argue as Pearl returns with Leo, who has been sent home from school. Lawrence moans about the lack of decent candidates for the job, although Chrissie reveals she has found the perfect employee. Ashley and Laurel decide they need to talk to Bernice about Gabby's attitude since moving to Home Farm. Lawrence grills Andy, but offers him the job, meanwhile Kerry attempts to guess who Bernice cheated with. Ashley and Laurel tell Bernice that they believe Gabby has been spoiled, but Bernice blames them and all the upheaval for Gabby's recent behaviour. Rhona insists she and Paddy's talk was a mistake and they need to pretend it never happened to move on. Chas tells Aaron she is sorry for her actions. Robert arrives and tells Aaron he has tracked Sandra down near York, and she changed her surname to Flaherty. He suggests the visit her the following day to get the evidence that will send Gordon down. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and portakabin *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Home Farm - Kitchen, office and dining room *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,690,000 (20th place). Notable Dialogue Gabby Thomas: "I'm gona be a bridesmaid, I wanna to look nice" Lachlan White: "A bit short notice for a head transplant. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes